


Perfect Moment

by wnnrchckndnnr (ceiolnunicornimagines)



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Award Winners, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceiolnunicornimagines/pseuds/wnnrchckndnnr
Summary: Ant is on the stage accepting the Landmark Award with Dec and everyone is cheering for them. It feels so overwhelming- so perfect.
Relationships: Dec Donnelly/Ant McPartlin
Kudos: 25





	Perfect Moment

Ant is on the stage accepting the Landmark Award with Dec and everyone is cheering for them. It feels so overwhelming- so perfect.

"Ant?" Dec brought back his attention as he finished with his impromptu acceptance speech. "Wait, Dec. There's something else I want to say." Dec look at him expectantly. Ant deeply sighed before he turned to face Dec instead of the audience.  
"I- I just want to say how grateful I am to have you in my life. I don't- I can't even put into words what you mean to me." Ant cannot distinguish if the audience has grown silent or if his heartbeat is drowning their sound, but none of that matters right now.

‘Only you, Declan.’

He took a step closer to Dec while keeping eye contact to convey what he's meaning to do through his gaze.

‛I want everyone to know what you truly mean to me.’

"Declan, you're my best mate, no one knows me better than you do, you're my other half and- the love of my life. I- I can't imagine myself without you." His voice is unsteady and he's subconsciously reached out a hand to hold Dec to assure himself that this perfect moment is real and it will not disappear.  
Dec, on the other hand, seem like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes is huge and full of emotions, fixed on Ant. Ant lightly squeezed Dec's hand and lifted it to his lips. He flashed a small smile at Dec before he bent down on his good knee and settled the NTA trophy beside him.  
"I love you and I want to spend the rest of life with you, Declan Donnelly." He produced a red velvet box from his breast pocket.

Dec is very much aware that he's biting his lower lip too hard and it's probably bruised but he couldn't come to care about it. Ant, his best mate, partner and 'not-so-secret' boyfriend now, is down on his knee and holding out a ring. When Ant popped the question, he burst into tears and only manage to nod his head. Ant immediately sprung to his feet and cupped Dec's face. "Yeah?! You'll marry me?" He asked again with an excited grin. "Yes- of course, I'll marry you!" He replied with an equally excited grin and their lips briefly crashed together. Then Ant pulled away to put the ring on Dec's finger and the audience cheered louder as they kissed once again.


End file.
